


第一次

by basicallysdonly



Series: 点梗 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 鹿慕的点梗：两人的初夜和初吻❤





	第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [祝童 (Deano67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/gifts).



> 鹿慕的点梗：两人的初夜和初吻❤

谁也不清楚怎么开始的，事情就这么发生了：现在Dean和Sam搂抱在一起，年长的哥哥尽力地将人压向床，去舔弄另一人的嘴唇和口腔，急切、热情、激烈、毫不退缩。Sam模糊地发出一声呻吟，在Dean把他的氧气榨干之前尽力推开了他。

他们一开始只是在看电视，两个人并排坐在靠近电视机的那张单人床床沿，百无聊赖地看播了一段时间的肥皂剧。然后剧情进行到男主角和女主角接吻，像是影剧与现实相接，哪里都充斥粘腻的水声。可究竟是谁踏出那一步？没有谁知道。

Sam擦掉嘴角淫靡的激吻水痕，想要说点什么，在他们真的铸成错误之前，那个被Dean否定了无数次的错误提议。但是，Dean根本不给他开口的机会，就只是一次又一次，永不疲倦，用嘴巴堵住他一切想说的话，用娴熟的吻技蒸发一切反驳的理由。

直到最后，两人都气喘吁吁，眼底蓄了泪水，唇瓣红润肿胀，脊椎都酥软了。他们就这么彼此相看，承载了太多情绪，从来知根知底的兄弟此时却都迷惑不解了。哪人不知道他们正在做错误的事情，没有哪个正常的兄弟姐妹会有世俗不容的感情，但他们已经有了太多错误，再多一件似乎也无妨。

“Sammy。”Dean去吻他，贴近他，温热的胸膛互相抵着。比他矮太多的弟弟如今已经快和他一般高，棱角分明起来，不再和以前一样瘦瘦弱弱，时常在学校被欺负又不愿还手，连异性缘都好了许多。似乎这齐耳的短发还颇受欢迎。

Dean先着手脱去自己的上衣，结实的肉体显露出来，没晒到太阳的皮肤和外露的有了明显的黑白分界，腹肌有浅浅的硬块痕迹，胸肌已初有形状。Sam仔细地从上打量到下，眼睛又在Dean的裤腰带打转了两圈，也跟着他脱掉了T恤。可能是拔高太快的原因，他的身体比Dean更纤细一些。Dean的手先于他的思想触碰到Sam的腹部。

“你太瘦了。”Dean抱怨道，“一直吃那些兔子吃的沙拉，从明天起和我一起吃肉。”

“Dean……”Sam哭笑不得，“我已经吃得够多了，食量都超过你了。”

“你每次吃那些玩意儿，我都觉得我像在虐待你。”Dean小心翼翼地舔上Sam的脖颈，见Sam顺从地向后仰，才又加上一些轻微的啮咬。他压上Sam的手指，相仿大小的湿热手掌黏在一起，他逐渐向下，直到碰到Sam的乳尖，试探着用舌头轻舔。Sam的手从底下挣开来，摸上Dean短短的头发，尽管那看上去扎手刺人，但实际手感出乎意料的好，柔柔软软，反复摆弄会搔起手心的痒感。

“你再不快点，那才是虐待。”Sam咕哝，双手从哥哥的后颈往下，轻轻划过那触感美妙的肌肤，停在那圈牛仔裤腰带。Dean随即意会，嘴角轻挑配合着解开自己和Sam的腰带，而仍含着Sam的乳头，用舌头去舔弄挑拨，直到他下压时感觉到肚子被什么东西隔着布料顶着，才最终停下来。

水渍跟着Dean一路向下，他的舌头灵巧地从胸部开始出发，经过斜肌、肚脐，艰难地挑开拉链，隔着棉布湿湿地舔弄起来。Sam发出低沉的闷哼，他曾几次想要反身压过Dean，好把哥哥对他实施的一切行为都反馈到他本身，尝一尝他哥哥的味道，却全都被Dean压了回去。

Dean被底下挣动的人搞烦了，用调笑的口吻说：“小Sammy，你根本没做过爱吧，乖乖躺着。”

即使Dean说的是事实，Sam为其中的戏弄感觉到生气又无奈，他总是轻而易举就被Dean挑起怒火，而他哥哥就喜欢开这种玩笑。Sam狠狠掐了一把Dean圆润的屁股作为反击，听到正隔靴搔痒的人的一声痛呼，让他开心地露出笑容。

“小坏蛋。”Dean说，搔不到痒处的口交在这时停止了。他坐直了身，把牛仔裤和内裤一齐脱下，随手扔到两张单人床间的空地上。旅馆附赠的保险套和润滑剂此时派上了大用场，Dean挪过去从床头柜取了这些东西出来，再回去Sam面前，跨坐他身上。身前的性器已经硬得流水，但从开始到现在，几乎没人去怎么碰过它。

他向后仰，用沾了润滑剂的手，第一根就这么插了进去。他从没插进过他的后穴，更遑论在自己的弟弟面前做这种事，表面装得很淡定，皮肤却泛起了一层薄红。Sam被眼前这一幕吸引，紧紧盯着年长者不断动作的手指。在弟弟这种注视下，Dean根本无法抛弃所有羞耻为自己更多地开拓，一根手指在自己体内旋转抽插已经是极限。Sam见他迟迟不肯增加指数，发觉他最后额头细汗都冒了出来，秉着好学的心态，也给自己挤了一手的润滑剂，学着Dean将一根手指探了进去。

Dean没想过自己和Sam的手指会同时存在于自己后穴这种极其下流的事情，忍不住发出一声呜咽，原本撑着自己的手摸索着抚上Sam的肩膀，感受弟弟肌肉在自己掌心下带给自己的安心感，在这种鼓励之下，他颤巍巍地放进了自己第二根手指，Sam也紧跟其后。两人四根手指以不同的频率和方向动作，给Dean带来了相当奇异的感觉。直到他终于受不了了，狠下声让Sam快点离开，自己也抽出了手指。

他双手抵在背后的床垫位置，和手臂形成了一个夹角，就这么对准Sam扶稳的阴茎，然后一下一下吞吃进去。

“天哪。”两兄弟同时发出惊叹。Dean已经全部吃了进去。

End


End file.
